The Gone Partner
by coldreams27
Summary: Si Superstar mencari kekasihnya yang hilang. (exo, mpreg: krisyeol)


_**Warning:**__ Male-pregnancy _

[unedited]

**The Gone Partner**

Yifan menghembuskan asap rokok dari dalam mulutnya sambil masih menyaksikan film yang sedang tayang di televisi. Film akhir tahun bertema natal yang sudah diulang berkali-kali di saluran televisi yang sama itu masih saja menjadi favorit Yifan dan kekasihnya, Wu Chanyeol. Mereka kini sedang duduk berduaan saling melekatkan tubuh satu sama lain untuk menghalau suhu udara musim dingin di bulan Desember tahun ini. Tinggal beberapa jam lagi menuju tahun 2011.

"_Gosh_, Yifan."

"Hm?" gumam Yifan masih memandangi layar televisi. Jemarinya memainkan helaian rambut halus Chanyeol.

Kekasih Yifan itu membuat gerakan kecil untuk membenarkan posisi berbaring dalam rangkulan Yifan. Chanyeol kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yifan dan memejam mata. "Berhenti merokok, bagaimana kalau pelatihmu mengetahuinya? Lagi pula merokok bukan gaya hidup yang sehat."

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa menghentikannya."

"_Stupid._"

"_I am._"

"Ibumu berkoar lagi di telepon." Kata Chanyeol agak kesal. Ia memang tidak suka sisi ibu mertuanya yang cerewet. Selepas Yifan mengikat tali pernikahan dengan Chanyeol, wanita itu tak henti-hentinya menghubungi Yifan atau Chanyeol hanya untuk memberikan nasihat atau saran dalam membina rumah tangga. Dan yang paling _annoying_-nya, ibu Yifan selalu berbicara dengan nada yang membuat orang-orang yang mendengarnya merasa kesal, entah mengapa. "Dan ia menyinggung soal itu."

Yifan segera bangkit dari posisinya, mau tak mau Chanyeol pun mengikuti. Mereka kini duduk berdampingan dan saling berhadapan. "Soal apa?"

Chanyeol berdecak kesal. "Jangan bertingkah seolah kau tidak tahu."

"_Chanyeol_."

"_Fine_," Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil memejam matanya, kemudian melanjutkan, "soal pertandingan itu."

Yifan menghembuskan napas lega, ia kembali duduk tenang di sofa empuk itu setelah mematikan api rokok miliknya. "Kukira soal ingin menimang cucu lagi."

"Oh ya, dia juga membahas itu."

"_No way_!" Yifan memekik histeris, ia bangkit lagi untuk duduk tegak.

"_Yes way_."

"_Fuck_." Desisnya lalu mengubur wajahnya di kedua tangan. Ia menghirup udara yang sudah terkontaminasi dengan racun rokok itu dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya dengan desah yang keras. Pembicaraan mengenai ibunya yang menginginkan seorang cucu di keadaan seperti ini memang membuatnya merasa benar-benar tertekan. Bagaimana tidak tertekan bila Yifan-si atlet basket nasional yang menduduki posisi _Center_-itu harus ditekan oleh bayang-bayang mengenai seorang keturunan saat jadwal kariernya sedang ada di puncak dan pada masa sibuknya. Bukannya tidak ingin melengkapi anggota keluarga, hanya saja Yifan pikir waktu yang tepat baginya bukanlah sekarang.

Lagi pula Yifan inginnya memiliki seorang anggota keluarga baru yang dapat ia rawat bersama Chanyeol tanpa disbukkan oleh apa pun. Yifan tidak ingin malah kelak ia seolah menelantarkan keluarganya.

"Memangnya kau benar-benar tidak ingin, Yifan?"

Karena Yifan dapat mendengar nada kecewa dari ucapan Chanyeol, ia segera menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menghadap Chanyeol. Dan benar saja, Yifan pun dihadapkan pada raut wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat muram.

"_Come on_, Chanyeol. Kau tahu bukan itu alasannya."

"Iya, tapi kau bertingkah seolah kau benar-benar tidak menginginkannya."

"_Not now,_ Chanyeol." Yifan membasahi bibirnya yang kering, ia tahu bahwa pembicaraan ini akan membawa mereka pada perdebatan lagi. "Setelah bulan April, _'kay_? Aku berjanji setelah itu kita akan membicarakan programnya."

"_Yeah_, sama seperti bulan April yang sudah-sudah." Chanyeol bangkit dari duduk, ia kemudian pergi dari tempat dengan langkah kaki yang dihentak keras. Tangga yang dinaikinya pun membuat suara dentuman keras, Chanyeol banting pintu kamarnya untuk meluapkan emosinya.

"_Really_? Chanyeol, _really_? Kau bertingkah seperti anak kecil lagi!" Seru Yifan dari posisinya, ia tatapi pintu kamar mereka yang tertutup rapat lalu bertolak pinggang, jantungnya berdebar cepat ketika merasa dibakar emosi. Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum kemudian terdengar Chanyeol kembali berseru dari dalam kamar.

"Aku benci kau!" suaranya terdengar parau, Chanyeol sepertinya sedang menangis. Dan hal ini menyentuh hati Yifan, jadi ia tidak berencana untuk memperpanjang perdebatan itu. Yifan hanya diam di tempat dan berdecak kesal, ia merasa seluruh orang di sekitarnya tidak bersikap suportif dalam apa yang ingin dilakukannya.

Tidak bisakah Chanyeol juga mendukung Yifan untuk terus bersemangat dalam keikutsertaan di pertandingan yang akan datang?

Karena merasa ingin menenangkan pikirannya yang tak keruan, Yifan pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah dan pergi minum di sebuah klub dekat tengah kota. Kebiasaan buruk ini memang salah satu cara ampun Yifan untuk membuatnya tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang menekannya.

"Chanyeol, aku akan pergi sebentar." Kata Yifan dengan nada suara yang tinggi agar dapat didengar Chanyeol. Ia menunggu lama, menunggu, dan masih menunggu untuk Chanyeol menjawabnya. Namun jawaban itu tak kunjung datang. Masih dalam keheningan, Yifan pun akhirnya kembali memanggil Chanyeol, "Chanyeol, aku akan pergi sebentar keluar."

"_I don't care!_" Chanyeol akhirnya menjawab, ia tanpa sadar mengeraskan suara isak tangisnya setelah berusaha untuk menangis dalam sunyi. Chanyeol dapat mendengar Yifan menaiki tangga dan berjalan ke arah kamar, namun langkah pelan itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu.

"Hey, Chanyeol …," kata Yifan hati-hati dari depan pintu, "maafkan aku."

Chanyeol hanya tetap bergeming, ia tatapi pintu kayu yang tergantung beberapa helai kemeja Yifan itu sambil masih mengalirkan air mata. Chanyeol yakin bahwa besok pagi kedua matanya akan membengkak.

"Chanyeol-ah,"

"_Just go away!_"

Hal yang paling membuat Chanyeol kecewa malam itu adalah Yifan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendengar suara mobil _sport_ Yifan yang berlalu menjauh dari rumah mereka ke arah alun-alun kota.

Masih dalam keadaan menangis, dengan napas yang memburu Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang duduk di atas ranjang melempar jauh bantal-bantal yang ada di sekitarnya sambil mengeluarkan rintihan-rintihan kesal sekaligus kecewa. Ia kemudian menoleh ke samping, ke arah meja di sampingnya, dan menatap _test peck _yang terlukis dua garis di sana dengan tatapan sendu.

Chanyeol inginnya segera memberikan kabar gembira mengenai kehamilannya ini pada Yifan, namun sepertinya waktu tepat yang ditunggu-tunggu tak kunjung ada. Semakin hari Yifan malah memperlihatkan ketidaksukaannya pada gagasan mengenai seorang anggota keluarga baru, dan Chanyeol tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengatasi masalah ini. Ia tidak ingin dibiarkan menghadapi semuanya sendirian. Bukannya hanya Yifan saja yang ingin mendapatkan dukungan dari Chanyeol dalam pertandingan pentingnya itu, Chanyeol juga ingin mendapatkan dukungan dari Yifan dalam menghadapi kehamilan pertamanya ini.

Tadinya Chanyeol ingin memberitahu Yifan, namun ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk memberitahu kekasihnya tersebut. Chanyeol takut bila berita gembira ini malah membuat Yifan semakin tertekan. Chanyeol tidak ingin membuat basket yang sedang digeluti Yifan yang merupakan cita-citanya itu menjadi hancur karena satu hal ini.

Chanyeol kemudian berdiri, ia mengitari pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Pandangan itu kemudian berhenti pada lemari pakaian dirinya dan Yifan. Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya, ia mengetikkan sebuah pesan pendek untuk Yifan dan segera mengemasi isi lemari pakaian miliknya.

_From: Chanyeol_

_31/12/2010 - 10:00 PM_

_Jangan mencariku._

_._

_._

_._

_**to be … g-gak tau, gimana pemirsa.**_


End file.
